spooky's russian weed
by FXCF
Summary: Это причудливый особняк в России. Начать плакать.


Я не могу поверить, что влюбился в игру, выпущенную три года назад, приветствую, кого это волнует. На эту историю! [Обратите внимание, что это происходит примерно через семь лет после неудачного окончания] [ожидают, что персонажи без личности, чтобы получить один] «Пожалуйста! Нет! НЕТ!» Пронзительный визг пробежал по неземному особняку, когда голова бедной женщины скользнула на пол. Ее убийца удалил топор со стены. Фигура была в основном черной, за исключением левой половины лица. У его глаз грозный красный, неестественно светящийся. У него не было видимого рта. Ему было, может быть, 6'8 и двадцать лет. Сухая кровь покрывала его тело, напоминающее ручные отпечатки. У его рук была кровь, как новая, так и старая, покрывала их, а его топор имел множество шрамов, около тысячи, а затем и некоторых. У его волос были полоски крови, и он был таким же черным, как и все остальные. Его единственный видимый глаз был острый, и, казалось, у него были следы старой крови. Он вздохнул, и голос его прозвучал так, что из-за того, что железо окутано титаном. «Они мертвы, призрачны, теперь вы можете выйти». С потолка, призрак спустился. Она выглядела как минимум двенадцать, с синими волосами, белой кожей и светло-голубым платьем. "Это было быстро." - сказала она немолодой. «Но, конечно, когда я когда-либо играю с нашими питомцами?» - сказал демон, поднимая труп. «Кого мы должны кормить ... образец десять или неизвестный номер четыре?» Демон постучал подбородок. «Нет, подождите, мы кормили десять последних вчера. Четыре!» - сказал он, странно счастливый. Демон и жуткий отплыли, глубже в особняк. Вскоре они вошли в маленькую комнату с голубым туманом и синим светом, отфильтровывающимся от трещин. «Ооохх Тирсиак» на кровати в углу комнаты была девушка с бледной кожей, а темно-коричневый мех скручивался вокруг ее талии и шеи, коричневых лосинок, коричневых сундуков и коричневой рубашки с золотым верхом, что-то покрытое Мехом на шее, у нее были белые волосы, с двумя белыми волчьими ушами и белый волчий хвост и деревянные рога. «Э-э ... что? ...» проснулась девушка, Тирсиак. «Утром Тирсиак, я принес тебе завтрак!» - радостно сказал демон. Тирсиак оживился и прыгнул с кровати. Она была довольно короткой, всего 5'8, ну, короткая по сравнению с демоном. «Спасибо, нуль!» Демон, ноль, бросил ей труп, к которому она начала пировать. «Хорошо, я собираюсь пойти посмотреть, решил ли кто-нибудь сыграть». - сказал пугающий, и уплыл. «Э, Т, хочешь пойти в ALT_WORLD и поиграть с щенками после своей еды?» Ноль спросил. «Ммм, шут! У щенков есть новые братья и сестры!» Нуль улыбнулся. "Ура." Ноль никогда не спит. Зачем? Потому что, если он спит, он помнит свое прошлое. Это как-раз тот sслучай. Зеро бежал от тупых ублюдков. Черт побери! Зеро повернулся и качнулся топором, прорезав зеленую «плоть», отвлекая его. Ноль был в комнате 997, только еще несколько, и он был дома бесплатно. Вырез подпрыгнул перед ним, но он разрезал его пополам. Через несколько минут он прибыл в комнату 999. Зеро, не колеблясь, открыл дверь в комнату 1000. Все еще бегая, он вырезал цепи у двери и открыл ее, чтобы посмотреть ... Бог чертовски поддельный небо, и жуткий плавающий. «Ок, жуткий, какого черта ?!» Девушка-призрак пожала плечами. «Ну, ты думаешь, что не будет последнего босса? Йиш, ты когда-нибудь играл в одну игру?» Жуткий только что спустился вниз в землю, и появилась дверь. Зеро вздохнул, провел пальцем по лезвию топора и открыл дверь. Час спустя "УМЕРЕТЬ!" Ноль закричал, и бросил топор на образец 9. И снова. И опять. И, наконец, топор попал в голову зверя. Ноль задыхался, его лицо и тело были покрыты кровью образца 9. С ревом, в отличие от него, ноль вырвал топор, заставляя кровь изрыгать его лицо и в его безумное улыбающееся лицо. Чем больше ноль качнулся на 9-м трупе, тем больше он потерял себя. Прежде чем он это узнал, его мир стал черным. Короткий АФ [Эта глава отредактирована thorison1080, кричите ему!] Девушка хмыкнула от страха, когда бледно-голубая девочка-призрак уставилась на нее. «Ухх ... ладно, это просто стало неудобно быстро». Жуткий протирал затылок. Этот парень немой? Глядя вниз, жуткий был в состоянии взять больше возможностей девушки. Шрамы и ожоги отмечали всю ее бледную плоть, а ее красноватые карие глаза смотрели на них, ее короткие коричневые волосы выглядели так, как будто она не была вымыта очень долго, у нее было маленькое тонкое тело, которое было покрыто Белой майкой и пару слегка порванных черных штанов. Через минуту девушка переехала. «W-кто ты ...?» Ее голос был таким же маленьким, как и все остальное, и он дрожал от каждого вздоха, что означало, что она была либо в боли, либо очень испугана, если Спайки должен был сделать ставку, она угадала бы оба. «Я жуткий. Это» она указала на комнату. «Мой дом из тысячи комнат, и обычно я прошу вас попасть в комнату тысячу за вознаграждение, но ...» - начал Spooky только для того, чтобы его прервали дверь за жутким, нос был открыт черным ботинком. «Ладно, припев, ты должен прекратить запирать дверь, когда кто-то входит в дом - о, эй». Начал фигуру раздражать только, чтобы замерзнуть, увидев ее. Фигура была черной смолой, в стороне от маленькой области вокруг ее правого глаза, причем этот глаз был светящимся красным. Призрачный вздохнул. «Ну, что я сказал о том, чтобы открыть двери?» Выраженный Призрачный, как «ноль», пожал плечами. «Как еще я должен отбросить экземпляр восемь из-за того, что я оставил свое структурное избыточное положение? Помимо моего топора, - возразил он, борясь с последней частью. «Anywho» он сказал, подошел к ребенку и протянул ему руку. «Ты в порядке?» Малыш попытался вернуться в дверь. «Эх, думаю, я выгляжу немного запугивающе, а?» Он усмехнулся, пожав плечами, черный отступил в левую руку, показывая фигуру под темнотой. На нем была черная рубашка, синие джинсы и черные волосы ворона. «Лучше теперь малыш?» Его голос был спокойным, с немного харизматичным намеком. Девочка ахнула, прежде чем пытаться отыграть муар. Нуле вздохнул. «Серьезно? Послушай, малыш, я стараюсь быть здесь приятным, но ты груб, так что я собираюсь ...» Окно рядом с ними разбилось через коктейль из молотова. «Нет, дерьмо!» Без лишней потери, нуль поднял девушку и положил ее на спину, прежде чем панически вбежать в комнату, похожую на привидение. «Почему ты идешь? Ты не можешь обидеться, что ты призрак», - спросил Нук, когда они побежали. «Может и прийти», пожал плечами. Зеро бежал быстро, смертельно быстро, проезжая комнаты от семи до тридцати четырех. «[Хафф] ладно ... [хрипло], я думаю, я бежал достаточно далеко». У девушки была смертельная хватка на шее. «Кей малыш, отпусти мою шею, я не могу дышать». Жуткий закатил глаза. «Нуль, тебе не нужно дышать». Чужие мертвенно настроены. Ноль открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но закрыл рот и ворчал под его дыханием: «Ой ты, сукин син», Жуткий взгляд на него в замешательстве. "Ад?" «Это русский. Пусть он мгновенно погрузится», объяснил Ноль. Жуткий смотрел на ноль с поднятой брови, прежде чем ее глаза расширились от того, что он сказал. «О, ну давай! В комнате есть ребенок!» Проклятый Жуткий. Девушка наконец была возвращена в сюжет, потренировалась там аргументом. «Это было плохое слово», - сказала девушка, удивив обоих этих существ. «Подождите, вы знаете русский?» Спросив ноль, девушка кивнула. «Чтобы что я разговаривать?» Девушка начала думать, затем ответила. «Ты сказал, что я говорю?» Отвечала девушка. Ноль кивнул головой. "хороший." Призрачный застонал, здорово, два иностранных оратора, чтобы навредить моей голове! Зеро прошел через залы, топором через плечо. Бог был на борту. Никто не приходил месяцами, и это было странно. Обычно человек приходил, искал сокровища, принцессу или принца, или просто любопытство. Ну, его скука не продержится долго, потому что старая входная дверь скрипит. Ну, больше похоже на ногами, а затем захлопнулся. Он слышал, как он задыхался от комнаты, хотя он был в комнате два. Затем он мог слышать призрачный плавающий сверху, и то, что произошло дальше, удивило его. В комнате 0 Молодая девушка с каштановыми волосами сидела спиной к двери. Ее солнце поцеловало синее платье, сильно разорванное. Ее глаза ужалились от всех криков и всего дыма, который напал на ее чувства. «Он - святые небеса! Что с тобой случилось?» - спросил молодой, эхом голос. Она посмотрела на призрак, ее красные глаза дрожали. Перед ней была девушка, вокруг ее возраста, но, ну, мертв. Ее кожа светло-голубая, а ее платье того же цвета, что и плачущая девушка, но разорванная внизу, а длинные волосы - синие. «Э-э, малыш, кто-то в твоем твоем noggin?» Девушка поплыла к другой девушке и заставила ее вернуться к двери.


End file.
